


Bite

by Molanfeng



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molanfeng/pseuds/Molanfeng





	Bite

Chapter5  
瑟兰迪尔靠在埃隆怀里，手掌抚摸上他的脸颊，埃隆的皮肤的确是凉的，他听不到埃尔隆德的心跳，也感受不到指尖传来的温度。  
“埃隆，不管你经历了什么，以后让我帮你分担好吗？别丢下我。”瑟兰迪尔的声音有些颤抖。  
“瑟兰……”埃尔隆德抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的发丝，如同往常一样，他眷恋指尖丝绸一般的触感，轻嗅着阳光在金色的头发上留下的温暖香味。  
以后再也闻不到了。  
“埃隆，答应我，我们要永远在一起。”  
“瑟兰……我答应你。”埃尔隆德在瑟兰迪尔额头落下一吻，他最不愿意看到的情况还是发生了，他只能亲手将自己的爱人变成吸血鬼，别无选择。  
瑟兰迪尔捧着埃尔隆德的脸借着姿势吻上他的嘴唇，这个吻他已经等了太久，他懂埃隆为何百般隐藏他的身份，因为爱才会隐忍，才会小心翼翼。  
“瑟兰，我每一次对你说谎都会自责不已，我……”  
“我都明白。” 瑟兰迪尔张开双臂圈住埃尔隆德的脖子，抚平埃尔隆德紧皱的眉头，摇摇头打断他，“都说吸血鬼残暴嗜血，偏偏你不一样。我今天可是送上门来了。”

罢了罢了，管他什么家族责任，埃尔隆德现在只想吻住朝思暮想了很久的爱人，用牙齿轻轻咬住他的嘴唇，听他呼吸逐渐急促，舔舐他的牙关，叩开最后一道屏障，品尝柔软的舌尖，跟它纠缠挑逗，直到瑟兰迪尔透不过气来挣扎着要他放开。  
埃尔隆德几乎要将瑟兰迪尔揉进怀里，隔着瑟兰迪尔的衣料抚摸瑟兰迪尔背上每一块筋肉。这身西服剪裁极为合体，或者瑟兰迪尔天生身材完美，刚才还未来得及看得真切，现在把人揽在怀里才有了几分真实的感受。手滑继续到腰际，同居的时候还隔着衣服，埃尔隆德只能想象瑟兰迪尔的腰有多么劲瘦，现在只觉充满弹性。  
埃尔隆德舔了一下嘴唇，声音低沉在瑟兰迪尔耳边说道：“瑟兰，跟我来。”

琥珀屋的书柜后还有一间暗室，明亮的月光通过嵌满了彩色玻璃的窗户，把室内照更加光怪陆离，鲜艳明亮的色彩和诡异神秘的图案冲击着瑟兰迪尔的神经，埃隆真会选地方。  
“瑟兰，你愿意和我结婚吗？”埃尔隆德在那一大片彩色的光影里单膝跪下，虔诚地捧起瑟兰迪尔的手，身后的光影铺展开一片炫目的颜色，“我埃尔隆德，瑞文戴尔家族的族长，向瑟兰迪尔求婚。”  
“当然愿意。”瑟兰迪尔拉起埃尔隆德，把嘴唇送过去，唇舌纠缠在一起点燃了火焰。埃尔隆德跌跌撞撞的把瑟兰迪尔往床上带，二人跌在床上的时候皆发出一声满足的叹息。  
瑟兰迪尔把埃尔隆德从他身上推开，抓住他想要解开衬衫扣子的手：“从现在开始，你只能看着。”瑟兰狡黠一笑。  
埃尔隆德也不恼，站在床边看着瑟兰迪尔下一步的动作。  
瑟兰迪尔白皙纤长的手指划过自己衬衫的第一颗扣子，不急于解开只是在周围打转，抬眼看一眼埃尔隆德的表情，抿嘴一笑：“你得忍住了。”  
第二颗扣子显然花了更长的时间，埃尔隆德还要忍受第一颗扣子解开之后眼前若隐若现的锁骨，他真想直接扑上去教训不知深浅的瑟兰迪尔。  
“还有好几颗呢。”瑟兰迪尔不自觉的舔了一下嘴唇，在埃尔隆德看来，这个动作被放慢了很多，红色的舌尖在嘴唇上留下一条浅浅的痕迹，在月光下更加晶莹水润，而埃尔隆德已经品尝过它们的滋味了。  
埃尔隆德绝对不想再忍了，这是赤裸裸的折磨！毫不费力地抓住瑟兰迪尔的手腕压过头顶，埃尔隆德终于如愿以偿咬上了瑟兰迪尔的锁骨，粗粝的舌叶刷过细嫩柔软的皮肤，惹得瑟兰迪尔一阵战栗。  
“埃隆，你要……”  
“不，现在有更重要的事。”埃尔隆德再次压上瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，不再是温柔的吻，急促而火热，舌头在瑟兰迪尔的口腔内翻搅，追逐他的舌头，吮吸舌尖。挑逗上颚的软肉，搜刮过齿列的每一处，瑟兰迪尔全身颤抖，几近窒息。  
瑟兰迪尔的裤子早在刚才的纠缠中被埃尔隆德褪到腿窝，埃尔隆德直接扯下丢在一边。  
“你还穿着衣服，埃隆，这不公平。”瑟兰迪尔显然对现状极为不满，但是眼睛里的点点泪光毫无杀伤力，反而像是嗔怪。  
“好。”手指灵活的解开胸前的纽扣，上身结实的肌肉随着手臂的动作呈现在瑟兰迪尔眼前。  
“你真是性感得要死。”  
埃尔隆德的手掌顺着瑟兰迪尔的大腿摸下去，轻柔的接触激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩，挠的瑟兰迪尔心里过电一样酥痒。埃尔隆德抓住瑟兰迪尔想要躲避的脚腕架在肩上，旋开小盒，沾了满手淡粉色的膏体，覆上瑟兰迪尔暴露在他眼前的下体。  
“嘶……你别看……”瑟兰迪尔的手臂挡在他自己的眼前，别着头不看埃尔隆德。  
“你会受伤的。”埃尔隆德不理会瑟兰迪尔的羞赧，探进一个手指将膏体送进去，膏体被瑟兰迪尔的体温溶解，随着埃尔隆德的动作被慢慢涂抹均匀。紧致的穴口逐渐放松下来，埃尔隆德探进第二个手指，小心开拓着，温热的内壁包裹住他的手指，催促着埃尔隆德进一步探索。  
“埃隆，你快点。”瑟兰迪尔难耐埃尔隆德手指的进进出出，所有的动作都如同隔靴搔痒一般，偶尔触及的敏感点也是一带而过，如同羽毛扫过皮肤。  
埃尔隆德欺身压下，拉开瑟兰迪尔的胳膊，不出意外的看到瑟兰迪尔一双美目染上春色：“再忍一下。”  
瑟兰迪尔搂住埃尔隆德的脖子呻吟道：“嗯…I want your bite…”  
埃尔隆德吻吻瑟兰迪尔的唇角，将自己的欲望彻底填进瑟兰迪尔体内，瑟兰迪尔终于感受到切实的痛楚。埃尔隆德不敢动作，等到瑟兰迪尔习惯了才开始缓缓抽送，跟手指的感觉完全不同的满足感，快感渐渐烧灼上来，瑟兰迪尔终于压抑不住自己的喘息呻吟出声，金色的头发散乱在枕头上，埃尔隆德从这个角度欣赏身下的美景，当真别有滋味。  
埃尔隆德完全不同往日温和的风格，越来越狂热的亲吻要夺取瑟兰迪尔所有的氧气，辗转在脖子和胸口的啃咬留下一串串红痕，身下结合的部位的抽送摩擦出黏腻的声响在空旷的房间里尤为清晰。埃尔隆德毫不扭捏地用这种方式表达他强力的情感，强烈的占有欲几乎将瑟兰迪尔融化。

“瑟兰迪尔，汝愿堕入黑暗，从此不见光明，直至肉体死亡之日吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“汝愿违逆天理，从此以血为食，直至生命结束之日吗？”  
“我愿意！”  
“汝愿忠于爱人，从此不离不弃，直至灵魂毁灭之日吗？”  
“我愿意！！”  
瑟兰迪尔早已不堪情欲折磨泄了出来，神情恍惚间看见埃尔隆德身后的彩色玻璃，燃烧的火焰在埃尔隆德背后连成鲜艳的一片，如同烈焰组成的翅膀，埃隆，你是来自地狱的天使……

发泄之后的瑟兰迪尔完全没有力气，任凭埃尔隆德拉开他的双腿，埋头进去舔弄。  
“瑟兰，准备好了吗？”埃尔隆德没有给瑟兰迪尔留回神的时间，直接咬破大腿处细嫩的皮肉，尖锐的牙齿割开血管，鲜美的血液流进埃尔隆德嘴里，瑟兰迪尔的味道充斥在他的鼻腔里，完全品尝不够，埃尔隆德渴望得到更多的血液，吸血鬼的本能让他从瑟兰迪尔的伤口处汲取更多的血液。  
“埃隆……”瑟兰迪尔握紧埃尔隆德的手，大腿处清晰的剧痛让他透不过气来，“我爱你。”

瑟兰迪尔醒来的时候，埃隆正抱着他安睡，眉头却紧皱在一起。埃隆，你在担心什么呢？  
“你醒了？”埃尔隆德揽着怀里的瑟兰迪尔，吻吻他的金发，算是早安吻。  
“嗯。变成吸血鬼难道不是咬脖子吗？”瑟兰迪尔问出了他昏迷之前就想问的问题。  
“是咬大腿的，不然我为什么要先求婚？”埃尔隆德一副心满意足的表情。  
瑟兰迪尔脸上一红：“你早就准备好的对不对。”作势就要打他，但一动作就牵扯到腿上的伤口只得作罢。埃尔隆德抓住瑟兰迪尔的手，此时他的无名指上已经套上一枚镶了蓝宝石的戒指：“瑟兰，答应我，不要离开我，不然我会发疯。”


End file.
